Trouble
by glitteringstar
Summary: Samantha and Sirius decide to go on a date and bring James and Lily along for the ride...Lily and JAmes hit it off. They then become trouble for each other, theiradmireres and of course, Voldemort who is afraid of their powers together.....


****

Chapter One

"I think I'm in love," Sirius said dreamily as he flopped onto his bed.

"Whom with today?" Remus asked jokingly.

"The absolute, hands-down, most beautiful, sexiest, sweetest girl alive."

"You mean Lily Evans?" James asked. He'd always found her amazingly beautiful, along with the rest of the Hogwarts male population. Not only that, she was also down to earth. James was always up to getting to know her better. Somehow, James was head boy and she head girl, yet they hadn't really communicated as much as James hoped. 

"No, but not far off. One of her best friends Samantha." He paused briefly, "Doesn't Samantha Black sound marvelous?"

"It actually does have a good ring to it," Remus stated, "although I hope you never marry a girl just because your last name sounds good with her first." 

"Sirius, marriage, do I need to say more?" Sirius sent James a glare. It wasn't his fault that he tended to be a hopeless romantic who had girls at his feet left and right. Too bad he also tended to be in love with a different girl nearly everyday. 

"So anyway, I've already set up my first date with her."

"That sure was quick." No one had much else to say, so glances were exchanged around the room.

"Sirius, stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" He asked innocently.

"You know, like _that_."

"You mean the, 'I want you so badly I think I just turned gay' look?"

"Not quite my friend. I mean the, 'you're got to help me out here James' look."

"Oh," Sirius paused, "that was the look I was going for actually. Would you- "

"No,"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Pretty please?"

"NO!"

"But-"

"Nope."

"But-"

"No," James said one last time. It seemed as if the argument was over until Sirius snuck in a few last words.

"But all you've got to do is go with Lily."

"N- what did you say?" James was somewhat interested.

"He said that all you'd have to do is go with Lily," Remus said for Sirius.

"Go with Lily? Evans? Where? How?"

"Well first off, yes, the one and only Lillian Evans. Second, Hogsmeade, this weekend. And how you ask? Well it's a long story actually. I was strolling down the hallway as usual with all my little chickies hanging around when I saw this one f-i-n-e looking little hen. And then the little hen-"

"Sirius, cut the animal view."

"Sorry. As I was saying before I was interrupted I saw Sam, and then she came up to me with a proprosition. She said that somehow she'd convinced Lily to let her set her up with someone, and Sam had decided that you my friend would be the perfect candidate."

"That's odd," James said, unable to stop a little smile form escaping his lips.

"So I told her that sure, you'd go with Lily. Then she thanked me and we stood there for a second or two and she said, 'I hope Lily and James don't feel too akward around each other. I know they don't know each other all that well and it might help if there was someone else there to ease things up a bit.' So me, being myself, got this brilliant idea to ask Sam if you wanted to go with me to Hogsmeade with you and Lily. Of course, she said yes, which brings me here."

"You set up a date with Sam assuming that Lily and James were going together? What if James had said no?" Remus asked.

"James, say no, to Lily Evans?" Sirius stated obviously. Remus thought about it for a minute and realized that of course James would go with Lily.

"So Jamsie boy, what do you say, will you go?"

"Do I really need to answer that?"

"I pulled it off Lily!"

"That's great Sam, what this time?" Lily very briefly looked up from her book to congratulate her friend, who was always pulling something off.

"I did it!" Same was still squealing.

"You did you're charms you mean?"

"Uh…not exactly. I'll do that this weekend. Although you're not far off, I used my charm."

"It's due Friday."

"Oh, well…anyway, guess who I'm going to hogsmeade with this weekend?" Samantha changed the subject.

"Sirius Black."

"Now Lily why would you think-" what Lily had said just registered in Sam's mind, "how'd you know already?"

"Well, you've only been talking about asking him to go with you since we got to school, which was about a month ago."

"Wow, no offense or anything, but I always thought you tuned me out when I started babbling about guys."

"No offense taken. I never tune you out, I just act uninterested in men, although they are quite the interesting species."

"So you've not lesbian? Our relationship means nothing to you?" Sam asked jokingly. Lily was no longer reading her book, so she giggled slightly. "Well then, have I got the guy for you not that you're straight."

"Oh goodness Sam, I've told you a billion times I don't want to be set up on a date."

"Why not?"

"Just because I guess, too much complication, pain, time, plenty of reasons."

"Will you let me try just once?"

"I don't think so."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Pretty please?"

"No!"

"I love you though!" Lily was silent for a minute.

"Uh-oh."

"What-oh?"

"You said I love you," Lily said skeptically.

"And I do." Samantha attempted to hug Lily. Lily stopped her and thought for a moment. A light bulb eventually seemed to go on in her head.

"How exactly did you say you got this date with Sirius?" Sam looked as if she was a 5 year old caught with her hand in a cookie jar.

"Well I uh…I kinda told Sirius that you let me set you up on a date and I wanted you to go with James..and that to make things a little less akward you guys should go with someone else too, and then Sirius fell into my trap, I mean asked me to go with him with you and James," she said. 

"You didn't." Sam gulped.

"I did. Will you do it?" Lily was very read to say no, but then got one of her famous brilliant ideas.

"What's in it for me?"

"Well," Same was trying to think of what she could bargain, "you'll get free food (always a good thing with Lily), a day at hogsmeade, and…you'll get to know James and Sirius better, not to mention spend the day with you're best friend."

"All of those are good things, but can I add one other thing?"

"Um..what is it?"

"You have to do your charms homework before we go."

"Ugh, do I have to?" Lily nodded. Sam thought about it for a moment and realized what she'd be missing if she denied Lily's offer. And what Lily would be missing! She never was up for double dating, much less dating really.

"Ok, it's a deal."

****

A/N: Ok, so that was pretty much just a prologue. Did you like? I'd like to know what you think, good or bad. Thanks for reading!


End file.
